Here is the place where I love you
by ReadingLover17
Summary: When Katniss finds out she's pregnant she and Peeta are nothing but happy. Untill Katniss is thrusted into the 76th Hunger Games with her dead former tributes. Is it possible that they are really back from the dead? Or is it all just a big illusion? Will Katniss, Peeta, and their child make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hii guys soooo I'm obsessed with the hunger games series. I mean who isn't? This is my first hunger game fanfic. So I decided to write a story about Katniss's pregnancies since they never go into detail about it in the novel. So obviously this story is going to have some lemons haha. I'll warn you this chapter does have one. But if you don't like lemons you can skip over it! And there's going to be plenty of fluff so don't worry about that! This starts before they have the children and they are already married. Not sure how long this is going to be we'll see what happens! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Chapter 1 - Wild fire **

Katniss scowled at another negative pregnancy test. Now that Peeta had convinced her to have children, she wanted them almost as badly as he did. She grabbed the pregnancy test stick off the counter and walked downstairs. Katniss and Peeta now shared her victor home, leaving his home as a guest house for their occasional visitors. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom she smelt cheese buns cooking. He was to good to her, always trying to make her happy. She stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey Katniss! I was just making your favorite!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

When she didn't respond he turned around. She stared at the ground and handed him the test. He lowered his eyes to it slowly already knowing what it was going to say.

"It's negative again." she whispered.

He pulled her into his arms. She took a deep breath as his warm strong arms held her securely. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"We'll just keep trying. It's okay Katniss." he whispered.

She nodded and looked up into his deep blue eyes. He wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye gently.

"When the times right it will happen." he said reassuringly.

She nodded and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"The buns are almost done. Go sit at the table and relax." he said gently.

She obediently walked over to the table and sat down. Without warning the door flew opened as Haymitch stumbled in carrying a big pot.

"Greasy Sae sent me over with some grub!" he announced as he slammed the pot on the table.

Soup sloshed all over the table as he did this. She scowled at him.

"Surprised it's not all gone with all that stumbling your doing." she muttered.

Haymitch sat down next to her giving her a quizzical look. He brought his bottle to his lips for a long swig before speaking.

"What's got you overly nasty today sweetheart? Peeta slacking on feeding you cheese buns?"

Peeta brought over the tray of buns and four bowls for the soup just as he said this.

"Actually no, I'm not." he declared.

They served themselves the soup and buns silently. Peeta and Haymitch made conversation about his geese while they ate. When they were finished she took there bowls up to the sink.

"Well while I'm here, got any booze sweetheart?" Haymitch asked.

She went the cupboard and gave him a bottle of red wine. She and Peeta occasionally drank it with their dinner. To her surprised Haymitch leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This actually brought a small smile to her face. Haymitch grinned at her and winked just before leaving. She stood there for a moment staring at the door Haymitch just walked out of. Peeta came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed a burn scar on her neck gently making goose pimples rise to her skin.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into her neck.

She turned around to meet his gaze and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm okay."

He kissed up her neck and jaw line slowly before hovering over her lips.

"Are you sure?" he mumbles.

His warm breath caresses her face. To answer his question she kisses him passionately. She gently traces over his burn scars on his neck, each one is distinct. She never grows tired of touching them. Each scar tells a story of their love, and their struggles together. He places his hand on the small of her back gently rubbing the skin there under her shirt. He lifts up both her legs and she immediately wraps them around his waist. He starts walking and she already knows he's taking her to the bedroom. He was always so chivalrous. He always has been and always will be. She feels her back hit the soft surface of the bed. He hovers above her looking straight into her eyes. He gently unravels her braid leaving her hair in soft waves around the pillow.

"I love you Katniss Mellark." he says with a smile.

She smiles back. Katniss Mellark. She still wasn't used to that yet. Their marriage was still fresh in new having only been months ago. They did it on there own just him and herself, the traditional toasting of the bread ceremony of their district. She brushed a blond lock out of his eyes.

"I love you too Peeta Mellark."

She smiles as their lips meet again spreading wild fire across her being. Her hands slipped up his t-shirt, feeling his refined muscles mixed with scars beneath her fingers. Peeta's fingers slowly scale up her body. He was always so gentle filling every touch with his love, where as she was more impatient and filled with burning desire. In their own special way they balanced each other out. She breaks away from him only to slide his shirt over his head. She's practically ripping her own shirt off as he gently kisses up her stomach. He grins and finally lifted her shirt over her head. She wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses the outline of her bra. She bites her lip and wraps her legs around his waist in response, closing the gap between them. He expertly unclips her bra and gently outlines her breasts with the tip of his finger. He always had such control over their intimacy where as she was completely clouded with desire. Goose pimples rose to her flesh under his touch.

She tightened her legs around his waist and thrusted her hips into him. He gently licked around her nipples before sucking on them. A small moan escaped her mouth as she quickly reached down to start removing his pants. She felt him smile against her flesh as he brought his mouth back up to her lips to kiss her. They made quick work of each others pants and underwear. She smiled against his mouth when she heard the clothing hit the floor. He moved down to kiss her neck as he slowly entered her. She moaned loudly and gripped his back with both hands. They fitted together perfectly, like a puzzle piece. They fell into rhythm with each other the way they always did. Him thrusting into her and she moving her pelvis up to meet him. Though his moans never reached more than a medium level, sometimes hers were so loud she was afraid Haymitch could hear her moaning Peeta's name. When they were finished they held each other, their bare flesh pressed together the way it always did. She brushed Peeta's sweaty hair back. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She laid her head in the crook of his arm and stared up at him. Tracing his jaw line with her index finger before she began to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow.A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head and close your _sleepy_ eyes._

_And when again they open the sun will it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from all harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love in the meadow, hidden far away._

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray._

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay._

_And when again it's morning they'll wash it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from all harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

Peeta was asleep by the time she finished. A smile still lingered on his face. She kissed his lips gently before closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So here's chapter two! This is set a couple weeks later and is in Katniss's point of view. I know in the last chapter the point of view was kinda third person. But that's the way I'm used to writing.. don't ask me why lol. But I'm not sure if this story is good or bad or tolerable? Haha so please tell me how I'm doing and if I should continue with the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - Return to district 13**

_A few weeks later._

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. It had to be morning the light was shinning through my eyelids. I reached over to touch Peeta's but my hand touches nothing. My eyelids fluttered open. Peeta was gone. Probably at the bakery. Since the destroying of the district Peeta rebuilt his family's bakery. Though he didn't charge much, since district 12 was just starting to rebuild itself. Most people couldn't even afford to rebuild there own houses. We try to help as much as we can donating to the people in need, so district 12 can be the way it was. A glanced over at the night stand and found a note. I smile and pick it up.

_I'm at the bakery. Be back soon sleepy head. _

_Love, _

_Peeta_

I put the note back on the night stand and walked into the kitchen. It still smelled like the fresh loves he'd baked this morning. Buttercup sat up on the kitchen table and gazed at me. My mother had sent buttercup with me, after she started working at the hospital in district 2. The mangy cat was just as grief stricken as me after Prim's death. I'm happy to say she likes me more now. Well now that she lives here and I'm the one who feeds her.

"Get off the table flee bag." I say.

She growls once and jumps down. I scowl at the cat as she runs off and grab a cheese bun off the counter. They were still there from yesterday and it wasn't to stale. The phone rings and I decided I better answer it since it could be Dr. Aurelius. He always got angry when Peeta and I didn't answer his calls. He calls once every few weeks to check up on our progress. He's got me on medicine for my nightmares. Peeta is on medicine for his nightmares and his flashbacks. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Katniss." my mother says.

"Mom? How are you?"

I was actually pretty surprised. My mother didn't check in very often. She was always busy with patients at the hospital.

"I'm good Katniss. I'm back in district 13 tending to everyone here for awhile. I think you and Peeta should come for a visit it's been years. Even President Paylor is here. She's taking a break from the Capital."

President Paylor has begun rebuilding the capital. Or so I've heard. A large portion of it was destroyed by the bombs. Paylor wanted to rebuild it so the people of 13 and the surviving people of the capital could inhabit it.

"I'll think about it mom I…"

Suddenly I'm over come with a terrible stomach cramp. I feel sweat start to bead up on my forehead. I groan.

"Katniss?"

"Mom I gotta go I'll call you later okay?"

I hang up and sprint to the bathroom. I drop to my knees and immediately start to vomit. When I'm done I lay on the cold floor for a moment. All I ate was the bread and it was only a little stale? Why am I so sick? My eyes widen. It couldn't be, could it? I stand up and grab the last pregnancy test out of the cabinet. This was the only one I have left so I better be pregnant. These things weren't easy to come by either. It was scavenged from the remaining part of the capitol. I pace back and forth while I wait. I bite on the end of my thumb nail trying not to get to excited. When I look back at the test the little pink plus sign is staring at me. I pick it up and stare back at it making sure that its real. I feel a grin spread across my face and the next thing I know I'm running towards the bakery. I slam open the bakery door and jump into Peeta's arms.

"Katniss? What is it? are you okay!?" he exclaims as he pushes me back to study my face.

I'm sure he really does think something is wrong. I'm still in his over sized shirt and just threw my hunting jacket over it on the way out. I smile at him.

"No I'm fine! Look!"

I thrust the pregnancy test into his hand. He studies it for a moment then his big movie star smile spreads across his face. He takes me into his arms and hugs me and kisses me all over. All I can do is laugh and smile in this moment I am truly happy.

"I'm so happy Katniss." he whispers.

I smile and lean into kiss him.

"Me too." I say.

Luckily there weren't any customers in the bakery at that moment. But as we pull apart someone walks in. I smile at Peeta.

"You keep working. I'll see you at home."

He grins.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

I smile one last time before walking back towards home. I almost felt like skipping through the hob. When I got back to the victor village I decide to go see Haymitch not even bothering to change my clothes. When I walk in he's actually awake staring blankly at his television.

"Katniss Everdeen, whatever do I owe for this pleasant surprise?"

I sit next to him trying to contain my happiness. He stares at my outfit then looks up at my face.

What are you all smiley about sweetheart?" he asks as he tips back his flask.

"Well.. Lets just say your going to need to be a better influence. Considering you are going to be an uncle."

He stares at me for a moment before he grins.

"Well I'll be." he says.

When I get back home Peeta is sitting at the kitchen table. A beautiful cake is sitting in front of him with yellow flowers on it. He immediately get up when he sees me and pulls me into his arms. He spins me up in the air and kisses me while I laugh like a little girl. He stares down at my face smiling.

"Where have you been miss?" he asks.

"I was just at Haymitch's. I told him he was going to be an uncle." I say.

I thought it was impossible for Peeta's grin to get any bigger but it does.

"What did he say to that?"

I smile.

"He seems shocked at first, but still happy." I say.

Peeta leads me by the hand over to the cake.

"I thought this called for a celebration. I decided on yellow they do say yellow is gender neutral but I'm not entirely sure on that." he says.

I look down at the cake. It's beautiful. Everything Peeta makes is beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful. I hope our child inherits that trait. He wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my cheek.

"Did you tell your mother?" he asks.

"Actually I think we should go to 13 and tell her ourselves. She asked me on the phone earlier if we wanted to go." I say.

He smiles.

"Then lets go."

We pack up our suit cases and take the train there that night. The moon is full in the sky. Of course when I called and said we were coming they sent a private train for us. We both lay wrapped together on the couch as I doze in and out of sleep. I feel Peeta rub my stomach.

"I hope your beautiful just like your mother. I hope you get her stubbornness. I even hope you get her scowl." he whispers.

Then he begins to sing the lullaby I sang to Rue and sang to him the other night. I smile and actually fall into a deep sleep. We both are awakened by the train screeching to a stop. Peeta looks down at me and smiles.

"We must be here." he says.

When we step off the train the sun is just rising. We walk together hand in hand to the underground entrance of district 13. As we get closer I see someone who I would recognize instantly. Someone who I hadn't seen in years. Someone who hadn't tried to even contact me in years. Gale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys so I've decided to take a totally new direction with this story. As you can see in the new summary. When I first started this I thought oh this is only gonna be a couple cute one shots. Until last night when I came up with this idea and decided to create an actual plot to this story. Anyway I think you guys are going to love it and don't worry there will still be plenty of fluff.** **This chapter is pretty short and isn't really exciting. I'm sorry it's just one of those filler chapters that has to be here. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 - The Reunion **

My hand slipped out of Peeta's so I could sprint forward ahead of him. I didn't believe it could actually be Gale until he was standing right in front of me. I stared up at him. He had the same gray eyes, the same face, even though now it was a little bit scruffier. He'd gotten a lot buffer since I seen him too. He was dressed in the same uniform all the district 13 soldiers wore. So my mother was right. He really is a full time solider now. He grinned.

"Hey Catnip."

I felt Peeta walk up beside me.

"Gale." I said.

"Gale. How are you?" Peeta asked.

Peeta voice was polite but underneath the politeness there was a hint of something else.

"I'm hanging in there. I came back to 13 for a break for awhile. I've been so busy." Gale says.

Unlike Peeta, Gale doesn't try to hide the slight detest in his voice.

"To busy for even a phone call huh?" I mumble.

"Yes, Katniss. I barely even made any phone calls." he says.

I scowl at him. He blinks his gray eyes at me, as he reaches out to touch a burn mark on my neck. Peeta's hand tightens around mine like a vice.

"I'm glad you're okay. And I have to say I've missed that scowl." he whispers.

I give him a smirk and back away from his hand. He quickly drops it and turns around. I don't even want to look at Peeta's face.

"Better come in. Everyone's waiting for you." he says as he opens the door for us.

Peeta gestures for me to go first with a smile.

"Watch your step Mrs. Mellark." he says.

Gales face turns into a scowl. If he never makes phone calls, then that must be no one told him we were married. How is he going to react when he finds out about the child? We step into the door less elevator. The elevator was only a wooden board attached to ropes. just like last time I was here. Beeta must not visit much. If he did this would be the highest Tec elevator I've ever seen.

"They're all in the dinning area waiting for you. They've prepared a big dinner." Gale mumbles.

When we step off into the dinning area I'm slammed into by someone. I realize my mother is hugging me. I close my eyes and hug her back. Her chest starts to spasm like she's going to cry.

"Don't cry." I say firmly.

When we break apart I finally see everyone in the room. Plutarch, Paylor, Annie with a little boy on her lap, Johanna, Beeta, Effie, Flavius, Octavia, Venia, Portia, and a few other faces and soldiers I seen here last time but never spoke too.

"Wow, you'd think you two are famous or something." Johanna says.

I smile.

"I can't believe I've actually missed you Johanna." I say.

The next thing I know Flavius and Octavia are hugging me crying.

"Oh, Katniss! Look at those split ends!" Flavius exclaims.

"What he means to say is we've really missed you." Octavia says.

I laugh and brush a tear off Flavius face.

"Maybe I'll let you guys fix my hair." I say.

I look over and see Portia hugging Peeta. I stare at them and smile until I feel someone touch my shoulder.

"Effie." I whisper.

"Hello, my dear." Effie says in delight.

I feel Peeta kiss the top of my head.

"Great to see you Effie!" he exclaims.

"I always knew you too would make it, I always knew." she says.

While Peeta chatted with Effie I was immediately drawn over to Annie. The little boy on her lap stares at me with wonder. Those sea green eyes staring at me. I felt like I was looking right into the eyes of Finnick. His face looked exactly like his fathers. The only thing he got from Annie was her dark brown hair, which looked striking paired with his eyes. He had to be about three years old now. Annie smiles at me when I kneel down to the boys level. I smile at the boy.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Gannet." he says softly.

I smile up at Annie.

"What a fitting name." I say.

"It's a bird that lives by the sea." Gannet says.

I looked back down at the small boy. It was so strange how he was able to speak so clearly already. I remember when Prim was little she barely talked until she was five.

"I know that is a lovely name. My name is Katniss."

He smiles his little teeth are as shiny as pearls.

"The mocking jay?" he says.

Annie laughs and kisses the top of his head. He looks up at her.

"That's right. She knew your daddy, baby." she tells him.

The boy looks back at me and I can tell he's going to ask another question when Peeta yells.

"Katniss, come here!"

When I look back at Peeta he's standing alone smiling. I walk over to him and he fits his arm around my waist.

"What is it?" I ask.

He smiles and whispers in my ear.

"I think now's a good time to tell everyone. You know? Before dinner."

I blush and bite me lip. I hate everyone knowing my business all the time. Ever since Peeta and I started living together we finally had peace. No cameras. No interviews. Just our own private life. But everyone was going to find out one way or another. I was going to start showing eventually. Might as well tell them now. I turn around and reluctantly faces everyone. I see Gale staring at me and try not to look at him.

"Everyone, Katniss and I have an announcement." Peeta says.

All eyes are on us. Which is something I hate.

"Katniss and I are married which most of you know. But we are excited to tell you that yesterday we found out she was pregnant."

Everyone cheers and smiles and runs up to hug us.

"Wow I didn't know he had it in him!" Johanna yells.

My eyes meet Gale's. He's still standing in the corner. His expression unreadable. Posy runs up and grabs my leg.

"I hope it's a girl Katniss! I really want another girl to play with!" she exclaims.

I laugh and kiss the top of her head.

"We'll have to wait and see." I tell her.

My mother comes up hugs Peeta and I with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy to finally have a grandchild." she says.

"And cut!" I hear Plutarch yell.

And that's when I realize Cressida has been filming the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been forever. I'm so sorry. Things are getting crazy now that school's starting back up. But I'll try to post new chapters as often as I can! This chapters short but I'll be updating much sooner!**

**Chapter 4: Gale's sorrows.**

Before I could throttle Cressida, Plutarch explained to me that it had to get out sometime. The people of Panem would be "angered" if they didn't know. Panem had sure "angered" me plenty of times. Why should I care? But after much coaxing between him and Peeta, I calmed down. The footage was live anyway. No taking it back now. Plutarch also scheduled us an interview tomorrow. An interview where we would be all made up. Just like in the games. I sat on the edge of the bed in the bunker we had been assigned. Which was away from everyone else thankfully. Peeta came into the room with a smile on his face, but after noticing my expression he frowned and sat beside me.

"I was just visiting with Beeta." he says.

I nod and stare blankly at the wall. He kisses my temple.

"It's just one interview, Katniss. We've done millions of them. Besides we get to be truthful, no more lies. Just you and I sharing our happiness with the world."

I grin at this which makes him smile too. Peeta and his way with words.

"You look so much more beautiful with a smile." he whispers in my ear.

I try to hold back a little shiver when he does this. But I know he noticed anyway.

"I have something for you." he whispers.

I look up at him as he pulls a ring out of his pocket. Upon further inspection I notice it was my pearl. Peeta's pearl. The one he gave me on the beach, mounted on a simple gold band. I turn it over in my hands over and over again. This pearl survived everything. The quell and the explosion. I still hold it very dear to me, after all these years. Peeta's blue eyes bore into me with uncertainty.

"You like it, don't you?" he asks.

"It is beautiful." I say.

"A friend of Greasy Sae's at The Hob made it for me. I know you never wanted a capitol wedding ceremony. But I thought you could maybe wear it to symbolize a wedding ring, like the people of the capital do."

I outstretch my left hand to him.

"Aren't you going to put it on me husband?" I ask.

He grins and slides the ring on my finger, then kisses my hand. I stare at the pearl. After all these years, it still was as beautiful as the first day Peeta found it. Before I know it I'm wrapped up in Peeta's warm arms, holding each other under the blankets. We stay like this for awhile. I listen to the sound of Peeta's steady heartbeat, before he kisses me, and then kisses my stomach.

"I love you Katniss." he says.

He's tired. I can tell by his voice. I smile.

"Goodnight Peeta. I love you too." I say.

He smiles and kisses my forehead before settling in beside me. It's not long before I hear his steady breathing. I toss and turn a few times, then stare down at my stomach. I really do hope I'm ready for this. I hope that I'll be a good mother just like Peeta says. I sit up and slowly untangle Peeta's arms from me before stepping out into the hall. It's dark, the halls only lit up with torches on the walls. I decide to head toward the hospital wing. Maybe my mother is still up. Before I can take another step I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I tense up and spin around ready to strike with the only weapon I have. My fist.

"It's just me."

"Gale?" I say and lower my fist.

He leans in closer to me.

"Ready to punch me, eh?"

I smell a scent to familiar on his breath. A scent I've smelt on Haymitch's many times. Alcohol. I push him back.

"Gale? Are you drunk?" I exclaim.

He puts his finger on my lips. I move away instantly.

"Shh." he whispers.

"Why are you roaming around the halls anyway?"

"I'm drinking away my sorrows Katniss." he says.

I grab his arm and start to lead him in the opposite direction.

"I'll take you to your room. Let's go." I say.

He grabs my arm and roughly spins me around. I look down at his hand then stare up at him.

"Did you choose this Katniss?" he asks.

His gray eyes are burning into mine.

"Choose what?" I whisper letting anger seep into my tone.

"This."

He touches my stomach. I immediately shove his hand away.

"Did you choose this? Did you choose him?" he asks forcefully.

I stare at him for a moment.

"Yes." I whisper

His hand tightens around my arm. His eyes light up with fire.

"I don't believe that Katniss. I don't."

I rip my arm out of his grasp before running back to my room. I hear him yell my name but I don't care. He's to drunk to catch up to me anyway. I shut the door behind me and find Peeta still asleep. I crawl into his arms and hope everything that just happened was a dream. Then suddenly I'm being shaken. I open my eyes feeling disoriented. Light fills them and I see Peeta hovering over me.

"Katniss, what happened to your arm?" he says angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Got the next chapter up already! Let me know if you have an idea for a chapter, I might use it and give you the credit! And I'm sorry I post so late all the time. I should probably get out of that habbit huh? Haha. Be sure to leave me a review as well so I know how I'm doing! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Horror**

I blinked my eyes at him and then looked down at my arm. There were black and blue finger prints around my forearm. I stared at it in confusion until last night came back to me. Did he really grip me that hard? I never felt any pain, but now it was as tender as can be. Peeta gently ran his fingers over the marks and kissed me frantically. When he pulled back his blue eyes are staring into mine. It seemed as if there was a hurricane in his eyes. A hurricane filled with anger. This was something I've never seen. I touched his face gently trying to calm him.

"Gale he-"

But before I could finish my sentence he was gone. It took me a moment to register what was happening before I sprung up out of bed after him. It was morning, everyone should be in the dinning area. When I reached it, the first thing I seen was Peeta inches from Gale's face. Gale was a few inches taller than Peeta, but Peeta has his remarkable strength.

"What did you do to her!?" Peeta screamed.

"What do you mean? I've never done anything to her! You're the one that choked her!" Gale growls.

Peeta pulls his fist back to hit Gale, but before he can he drops to his knees. I rush over to Peeta's side. His face is already slicked with sweat, his eyes wildly staring at the ground. I brush the hair away from his face.

"Shh, Peeta it's okay I'm here." I whisper.

"What's wrong with him?" Gale asks.

I scowl at him then turn back to Peeta.

"He's having a flash back."

Peeta whimpers and digs his finger nails into his head. The whole dinning room is staring at us. Gale wraps one of Peeta's arms around his shoulder and the other rests on mine, as we lead him to the hospital to see Dr. Aurelius. When Peeta was settled in the hospital bed Gale grabs my arm gently. He cringes at the marks.

"Katniss. I am so sorry." he whispers.

His gray eyes actually appeared to be tearing up. I hadn't seen him look this sad since my reaping.

"Now that the Capitol is almost rebuilt, we have access to their medicine. I'll make sure you get some." he says firmly.

"I'm okay honestly-"

Before I can finish he pulls me into a hug before quickly leaving the hospital room. I turn back to Peeta to find him staring at me. His eyes had that exact same look in them when he found me holding hands with Gale.

"He's right though. I did choke you before. That's not any worse than this." he whispers weakly.

I bend down to kiss his forehead.

"That's all in the past. You weren't yourself." I whisper into his hair.

I sit down next to him and take his hand.

"How are you feeling? I ask him.

"Terrible. But that wasn't the worst one I've ever had. I think my anger is what triggered it. I remembered how angry I was with Snow. Then next thing I knew I was strapped down to that table, then the fake memory came. The one of you kissing Gale, and telling me you don't need me. Then the one of you blowing up the force field in the Quell to try and kill me." he whispered.

I stared at him. He never really went into details about his flashbacks before. I stroke his hand.

"Not real, you know that's not real. It's over now you're going to be okay." I say

"At one point I used to believe that was real. I'm glad I don't anymore." he whispers with a grin.

I smile back at him. That smile of his is so contagious. He strokes my arm.

"You're okay though? Right?" he asks.

"I've been through worse."

"Gale's lucky I blacked out, and I am too. That would have been pretty stupid of me. What actually happened anyway?"

I think back to the words Gale said last night.

"Well he was drunk, and just rambling on about things." I say.

"You're a terrible liar, Katniss." he says firmly.

Before I think of a responce, Dr. Aurelius walks in.

"Katniss! Peeta! Nice to see you both!" he says cheerfully.

Dr. Aurelius rubs my shoulder reassuringly, then sits on the other side of Peeta.

"How was this flashback any worse, any better?" he asks.

"I seem to be able to control them better, and when they come they're not as long, but they're still painful." Peeta says.

"Now how long do they seem to-"

Before Dr. Aurelius can continue, Effie comes in clapping excitedly.

"You two, it's a big big big day! Katniss come with me you're getting dolled up first!" she exclaims.

I stare at Effie in disbelief.

"But Effie, Peeta isn't even well enough to do this interview!" I exclaim.

Peeta pats my hand.

"Don't worry I'll be fine to do the interview, now go on." he says reassuringly.

I reluctantly go with Effie to be, "made up" like I have been to many times before. I'm lead back to my room and into the bathroom where my stylists are already waiting.

"Oh Katniss! You already have that pregnancy glow!" Octavia exclaims.

I look at myself in the mirror. My skin does have more of a glow than it normally does. They force me into the bathtub where they scrub every inch of my body and use fancy shampoos on my hair. They don't notice my arm till I'm in the tub, they gasp and immediately put some medicine on it. The marks were already starting to fade. When I get out, they complain about the shower not having a drying button. So they have to dry my hair "the old fashion way" with a blow dryer. They curl my hair and paint my face and arm. Until finally I look like the Katniss from the capitols interviews. They tell me they tried to keep my make up "on the natural side" but no kind of make up looks natural to me. I don't even look at my dress until its on me. It's a tight fitting emerald green dress. My favorite color. The dress showed off what little baby bump I do have. I ran my hands over my stomach in the mirror. The baby was growing bigger by the day. The dress was paired with black heels. The heels were lower than they normally were because they didn't want me falling. This baby seemed to be everyone's pride and joy already.

"I hope it has Peeta's eyes." Flavius gushes.

"Do you know if Peeta's okay?" I ask.

"Oh yes, Portia started styling him awhile ago. He should be all ready now." Octavia says.

Just then Effie rushes in and grabs me by the hand.

"It's time! We can't be late and mess up the schedule!" Effie exclaims.

This was the only thing we had on the schedule but I play along just to make Effie happy. She leads me around for what seems like forever before we get on the elevator.

"Were going outside?" I ask.

"That's where they have everything set up. It is a lovely day!" she exclaims.

When we get outside I see Peeta sitting on a red loveseat under a tree. The love seat looked very out of place but beautiful with the contrast of the green trees. Peeta's hair was slicked back like they often did it. He was wearing a emerald color button up and black pants with black shoes. We're matching again. Cressida sits in front of him with a single camera, pressing buttons and getting it ready. I sit next to Peeta and take his hand.

"How are you feeling?" I whisper in his ear.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." he says with a grin.

He kisses me on the cheek and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"You're so beautiful. You're glowing. We're dressed in your favorite color how about that?" he says.

I laugh and Cressida clears her throat with a smile.

"May I pull you two out of your conversation?" she asks.

That's when I realize she's been filming the whole time.

"Sure Cressida!" Peeta says with a smile.

"I'm live here with Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. Now before we start talking about the pregnancy. Would you mind if I ask about your wedding?"

Peeta puts his arm around me and I lean against his shoulder. This wasn't like before. This wasn't for the camera's. This was natural for me.

"There isn't much to say. We did the traditional toasting of the bread ceremony of our district. Just the two of us. That's all we wanted." he says.

"So you never wanted a glamorous capitol wedding Katniss?" she asks.

"Never. Our little ceremony was enough for me." I say.

"Now as I understand it you two tried many times to get pregnant. Correct?"

I just nod unable to think of the right words. Peeta rubs my shoulder reassuringly.

"It was truly heartbreaking to see her go through all of this. But when we finally did get pregnant we were happier than we've ever been." he says.

"That's amazing. Now Katniss, would you mind standing up to show Panem your baby bump?" Cressida asks cheerfully.

Peeta outstretches his hand to help me stand up. I stand sideways towards the camera for the best view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Peeta says.

I smile and resettle myself back into Peeta's arms.

"You look stunning Katniss, truly. Now Peeta, I'm sure you're hoping for a little boy right?"

I smile and glance up at Peeta.

"I'll take whatever I can get. As long as he or she is healthy." he says.

Cressida smiles then presses on her ear piece. Her smile quickly turns into a look of horror.

"Come with me guys. Hurry."

We quickly follow her back inside. She leads us to the room where all the main bunks are. The large projector screen is black with a few big white words. These words send pure and utter horror into my body.

"The Mellark child will be the first reaped in my games."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long. School started back up and its sucking the life out of me. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep them coming! I'm very critical of my own writing. I notice when I rush myself through making chapters I make the most mistakes. So that's why I try to take time my time and make sure it's amazing. I know it's really late at night again. Sorry. But that's when I have all the best ideas! Happy reading! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Okay that was really cheesy…**

**Chapter 6 - Nightmares. **

The next thing I know my world goes to darkness. I feel numb, peaceful, like I'm floating. A split second later I'm back in the arena. The first arena. In the cornucopia, trees surround me in a deadly circle. I look around panicked, then look down at my stomach. I'm nine months pregnant, looking like I'm ready to give birth any second. Suddenly Clove runs out from the trees directly in front of me. She has a wicked smile on her face as she throws a knife at my stomach. I collapse to the ground from the blow. I look down at my stomach as blood gushes out of it. I begin to sob so hard I cant even breath. I grab the knife out of my stomach and thrust it at Clove. The tears blur my vision, but it ends up hitting her in the leg. I hear a scream come from the left. I see Peeta on the ground unarmed, staring up at Cato who is armed with a sword.

"Peeta! Run!" I scream.

He doesn't even look at me. It's like he can't even hear me.

"Peeta!" I scream again.

Still no response. He continues to stare up at Cato. Suddenly Peeta pulls Cato's leg forward, hard enough to knock him onto the ground. Peeta gets up and starts to sprint, but he's not fast enough. Cato throws his sword. I watch it soar in the air until it lodges itself in the back of Peeta's head. He falls to the ground instantly.

"Peeta!"

I get in on my hands and knees and start to crawl to him. I barely have enough energy to even crawl. Cato sees me and grins. He picks up the sword out of Peeta's head. The sword drips blood as he walks over to me. Clove is right behind him with the same grin on her face. I look around for anything I could use as a weapon, but it's no use. There is nothing. A stare at them blankly until they're right in front of me. Cato leans down until we're face to face. I stare at him and continue to weep.

"Don't worry you'll be with your little family soon. We're the victors now."

"No!" I scream.

"Katniss!"

That was Peeta's voice saying my name. I must be dead.

"Katniss! Wake up!"

My eyes fly open. I find Peeta laying next to me. Proped up on his elbow stroking my hair.

"Peeta!" I exclaim.

I grab onto him and sob into his chest. He holds me whispering sweet words, until I can't weep anymore.

"They're going to kill us Peeta, and our child." I whisper.

He holds me tighter.

"We'll find out who did it Katniss. Everything will be okay. Until then you will be protected all day and all night. I wont let you out of my sight. There are guards set up inside and out. You will be safe."

"I want you to be safe." I mumble into his chest.

He props my chin up so I look at him in the eyes.

"I'll be fine. We'll both be fine."

He kisses me gently on the lips and wipes my tears away. Right then in there I promised myself not to let him out of my sight either. He's in just as much danger as I am. I stare into his blue eyes. After a few minutes the tears in my eyes dry up.

"You need to eat." he says.

I nod and get up to go to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes along the way. My own reflection startles me. My eyes are red and puffy. My curls from earlier are completely disheveled. I look down at my clothing, and realize I'm no longer wearing my emerald dress. I'm wearing one of Peeta's t-shirts. As I stared at myself in the mirror those dreaded words came back to me.

"The Mellark child will be the first reaped in my games."

I immediately rush over to the toilet so I can vomit. I vomit until there's nothing left. Until my stomach aches from the emptiness. At some point during my vomiting Peeta had come in. When I was finished he was still holding my hair, and had a damp rag to wipe the sweat off my face. I sat there leaning against the toilet and staring at Peeta. He dabbed the cloth on my forehead with such gentleness only he could posses.

"I think we should take you to the hospital to see your mother." he says.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Katniss, please. For the baby."

There's nothing I can say to argue with him. As soon as I'm on my feet my legs shake. I can see the worry all over Peeta's face as he leads me down the halls. A few people pass by looking concerned. When we get to the hospital my mother is there. When she sees me she automatically goes into doctor mode. She helps Peeta settle me into bed and immediately gets and iv drop with fluid into my hand.

"What happened Peeta?"

"I think she's in shock." he says.

Shock. Is that what this feeling was called. My mother grabs my wrist to feel my pulse.

"Her pulse is slowed and she's cold. She is in shock."

I notice my mother filling a syringe with something. Panic immediately sets in. I turn to Peeta and grab his arm.

"Peeta please. Don't let her put me out. I cant have those dreams. I'm begging you." I say weakly.

Peeta's eyes gloss over with tears. He kisses me on the forehead.

"I wont leave you I'll be right here. You're going to be okay."

My mother walks over with the syringe.

"Mom please." I croak.

"Katniss. This wont hurt the baby. If we don't do this the baby could die. You're both going to be alright. This is just going to calm you down and make you tired." she says calmly.

"No!" I exclaim.

I look over at Peeta hoping for him to be on my side. He looks at me blankly, a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

That's the last thing I hear before I'm in the darkness again. Suddenly the darkness disappears. I'm in a white room. A hospital room. I see Peeta laying on a table, his wrists and ankles are restrained. President Snow and another man who is the doctor is standing beside him.

"Now Peeta. If you trust the Capital knows best for you, this wont be very painful." Snow says.

The doctor then injects a green liquid in to him. Tracker jacker venom. I try to move to stop it, but I can't. I'm frozen. Peeta screams in pain.

"Stop!" I scream.

They don't turn to look at me. It's like I am not there. Peeta twitches violently. Beads of sweat roll down his face as he moans in pain. This episode seems to last forever before he finally opens his eyes.

"Now you know the truth." Snow says.

Peeta looks at Snow with a solemn look on his face.

"Yes. Katniss is a mutt."

"No!" I scream.

Then suddenly everything is black again. I see a figure in the distance. Prim.

"Prim? Prim!" I scream.

She looks back at me with a look of utter terror.

"Katniss! She's coming!" She screams.

"Who's coming!"

Then I'm shifted into the next nightmare. Peeta is sitting alone in our victor home. I'm not there. I stare at the television screen and realize he is watching the games. The setting is a dry brown desert. I watch a young boy with blonde hair and gray eyes running. Our son. He's running as fast as he can. Desperately trying to grab a backpack set up by the game makers. Just when he's about to reach for it, an arrow pierces him through the head. The camera shifts to show the killer. That's when I see the one welding the bow is me. I scream until I'm sure my lungs will collapse.

"Bring her out of it hurry! She's in pain!" Peeta screams.

"I'm trying. The medication should be starting to work." My mother says.

"Give her sometime." Paylor says.

President Paylor? What's she doing here? My head slowly starts to clear. I move my fingers. I feel soft lips kiss the top of my hand. I finally figure out where my eyelids are and open them. My mother, Peeta, and Paylor are hovering over me.

"We need to talk as soon as you're feeling well enough." Paylor says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Back with an update! This one didn't take me as long to put up because I've been writing all weekend. This a happy chapter. It's just kind of a filler chapter. Not to much plot progression happens in it. I wanted to take a little break from all the sadness. So there's some nice fluff in this chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the new reviews, follows, and favorites. I tried to send you all a quick private message to thank you personally. I had a very nice conversation with catnip851. I enjoyed talking to you! Anyway here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 7 - Still the mockingjay **

I instinctively closed my eyes. The bright light of the hospital room was painful. When I finally reopened them only Peeta and my mother were sitting beside me.

"Where's Paylor?" I ask.

Peeta rubs the top of my hand.

"She went back to her office."

"I thought I had to talk to her."

"When you're ready." he says gently.

My mother comes over to check my vital signs.

"Everything's back to normal. How are you feeling?" she asks.

I had to admit I did feel better. I was still tired, the nightmares didn't let me get any rest. But I didn't feel physically sick anymore.

"Better." I say.

"Katniss you cant do this again. You have to remain as strong as you can. For the baby. I spoke with Dr. Aurlieus he wants you to take two of the pills for the nightmares instead of one. He assured me it wouldn't harm the baby. He also wants to examine you in the morning if your up for it." she says.

I hated taking the pills as it is. But if it might help with the nightmares. I'll do it. I'll do anything. My mother goes off to get me fresh water leaving Peeta and I alone. He sits next to me on the bed holding a muffin.

"Here. I don't know how good it's going to be, I didn't bake it. But it's better than nothing." he says.

I laugh. This is the first time I've laughed in awhile. He grins clearly happy to see me smile. I bite into the muffin. It's blueberry flavored and still moist. Must have been baked this morning. I finish it quickly. Which makes Peeta smile even more. How I've missed his smile. All I've seen lately is his serious face and tears. I kiss Peeta. And I really kiss him. I kiss him with all the fire I had before all this happened. We break apart only when we here footsteps. My mother comes back in with the water. I look at Peeta out of the corner of my eye and he's still grinning. I down three cups of the cold water quickly. I'm relieved to see a pair of clothes sitting on the end of my bed. My mother must of grabbed them. I pull the curtain over while Peeta chats with my mother on the other side. I pull on my hunting pants, a white t-shirt, my fathers hunting jacket, and boots. The clothing felt good on my skin I felt like myself. Well except bigger. I know my fathers jacket wouldn't zip even if I tried. I braid my hair back before pulling the curtain aside. Peeta smiles.

"You look much better!" my mother exclaims.

I smile.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later."

Peeta and I walk out into the hallway hand in hand. We stop beside the door to Paylor's office.

"Thank you, for walking me here." I say.

"Katniss I'm going in with you. Don't you remember me saying, I wont let you out of my sight." he says firmly.

I lean in so my forehead touches his.

"I'll be alright. I'll be in there with Paylor." I say.

He blows out a sigh. I kiss him reassuringly. He grins.

"I'm glad you look like yourself again. Except I feel like there's something between us."

I laugh and look down at my stomach pushing up against his. He kisses me again and scans my face. I can see worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. See you soon." I say.

I walk into Paylor's office, before his eyes can convince me to stay with him. Paylor looks up from her desk when I enter. She smiles at me warmly.

"Katniss, come in and sit down."

I sit in a chair in front of her desk. She looks me up and down.

"You look much better. How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Better, still tired though."

Paylor nods solemnly.

"We have all been losing sleep over this." she says.

I nod at her and wait for her to continue.

"We do not know how exactly they hijacked our television system. I'm assuming it's the same way we did to the capitol. We tried to track the signal, but it was gone before we could find out where it was coming from. But if it happens again, this time we will be ready."

She pours me a glass of water, then one for herself before continuing.

"I just need you to remember you can't let this break you. You are still the mocking jay. You are still the girl on fire. You are still Katniss. You need to keep on a strong face. You can't let this get to you, that is what they want. Let them know you will protect your child. Whatever the cost. Let them know that they will be found and punished."

Her words empowered me. She is right. I cant let this get to me. I need to stay strong. For my child. For Peeta. No matter what happens.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I say.

"I know you wont be up to it right now. But I'd love to get some footage of you saying this to them. I'd also love some footage of you and Peeta living on your happy lives. I understand now is not the right time. But think about it."

I nod.

"One more thing."

She grabs a knife with a sheath out of her drawer, and slides it to me.

"I want you to be armed at all times. Guards are set up all over that is true. But you need to be able to defend yourself as well. I spoke to Peeta for a few minutes while you were asleep. He told me he'd like to start training with my forces again. To be able to protect you to his best ability. If you'd like to train as well you're welcome to it. Just don't over do it."

I nod and slide the knife into a pocket inside my jacket. She smiles and places her hand over mine.

"Just remember Katniss. We'll find them. Everything will be alright. You are strong. You are the mockingjay."

Her last sentence echoed in my head, as I walked back to my room. On my way back I see Annie walking hand in hand with Gannet. When he see's me he immediately runs to me.

"Katiss! Can I feel the baby!" he exclaims.

Annie runs up behind him and tries to lead him away.

"Hunny.." she begins.

My smile interrupts her.

"No, really it's fine Annie." I say.

I kneel down to his level and let him feel my stomach. He smiles.

"Posy will probably be mad at me, but I hope it's a boy." he says.

I smile and brush a dark lock out of his eyes. Those sea green eyes just stare up at me. Every time I see them I'm flooded with memories of Finnick. I can't image how Annie must feel.

"Katniss, I don't want you to be scared. If you get scared again you can come to me."

I feel a tear roll down my cheek. It's not a sad one though. It's a happy one. I kiss the top of his head.

"I will Gannet." I say.

I stand up and look at Annie straight in the eyes.

"You have a great boy. Just like his father."

Annie smiles at me.

"I know."

When I get back to my room, I kick off my shoes and throw my coat on the floor. Peeta is sitting on the bed with his sketchbook. I crawl next to him.

"What are you drawing Picasso?"

"You. Like always."

He turns his sketchbook towards me. I'm wearing my emerald dress, my hair covers my shoulders in soft curls. I'm holding my stomach, looking down at it smiling.

"It's beautiful." I say.

He sets his sketchbook down and stares at me.

"No. You are beautiful."

I smile and lay my head on his chest.

"Paylor told me you want to start training again."

"I think it's for the best." he says.

"I agree, as long as I get to train too."

He looks down at me.

"Absolutely not." he says firmly.

I crawl down to the edge of the bed and grab the knife out of my coat. Peeta stares at it intensely.

"Paylor says I should be armed at all times. I think I should practice shooting a hours a day at least."

He nods knowing he can't win this argument.

"As long as I'm with you."

I nod in agreement and place my hand on the side of his face. He sighs like he's been yearning for my touch, and places his hand on top of mine. He then kisses me with all the emotion he's been holding in. Happiness, sorrow, worry, I feel them all in that kiss. I kiss him back with just as much passion, and feel the skin I hadn't felt in days. The soft, warm, skin of his back and chest, and the rough edges of his scars. Our love making was now gentler than ever. It had a certain sweetness to it now that it didn't have before. The kind of sweetness it had the very first time we made love. He made sure I was completely comfortable and held himself back with expert control. I myself struggled to hold myself back. I wasn't used to having to hold back. But it ended up being beautiful. When we were finished we held each other and whispered stories in the night.

"I remember my brothers would always say why don't you just talk to Katniss?"

I smiled and kiss his neck gently.

"They said that to me every single day. But I never could get the courage to talk to you. Getting reaped was actually a blessing for me. But marrying you? That was my dream come true." he says.

I smile and give him a soft kiss on the lips. He grabs a glass of water and two pills off the nightstand.

"Here. I already took mine." he says.

I quickly swallow the pills. We both comfortably wrap ourselves up in each other. The way we always do. I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you, Katniss Mellark."

"I love you." I mumbled half asleep.

He laughs softly. That's the last thing I heard before I settle into a deep dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I'm back! After you guys read this chapter the story's summery will be changed. Yet again. But I didn't want to change it till you guys read this chapter! As always thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Any tips? Let me know. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 8 - Army of the dead.**

I awoke that morning completely rested. No nightmares. Peeta had woken up before me as always. He sat there patiently waiting for me to wake up, watching me sleep and playing with my hair. We laid in bed for a few hours, silently wrapped up in each others arms. Peeta breaks the silence by murmuring.

"We have training, today I forgot."

I'm the first one to spring out of bed. Peeta just lays there, looking at me for a few moments. He never did like to train, he never liked any sort of violence. Then I see his expression change. I knew he was remembering he wanted to protect me. He springs up out of bed just as fast as I did. Before we can start getting dressed there's a knock at the door. I grab my knife before opening it. No one was at the door. I look down at the floor and see a paper sac. The inside of it was filled with clothes. A note sat on top reading.

Thought you might need some maternity clothes. They'll be more comfortable, and not to mention they're stylish too.

Love,

Octavia and Flavius

"What is it?" Peeta asks.

"Clothes." I say.

I pick the first the on top. A short sleeved, loose fitting fuchsia shirt that came to my mid thigh. And a pair of black stretchy leggings. I braid my hair back like I usually do. When I turn back around Peeta is in a district 13 solider uniform.

"They gave this to me. Now I'll look like the rest of them." he says.

I don't smile at his wise crack. Seeing Peeta in this uniform made me nervous. Even scared. He gives me a long kiss to try to ease the tension. It works a little. We walk down the hall hand in hand, people smile at us as we go by. Then I see the one face I never thought I would see here. Haymitch. He and Plutarch are walking down the hall together. He's so engrossed in his conversation, he doesn't even notice us. I smile. I'm actually happy to see Haymitch. Very happy. When he finally notices us he grins.

"Gaining a little weight, aren't you sweetheart?"

What I do after this surprises me. I hug him. I hug him for a long time. He hugs me back and pats my back gently. I'm sure Haymitch has heard about what's happening. He'll know what to do. I hope he knows what to do. When we break apart Haymitch places his hand on Peeta's shoulder. They don't say anything, they just look at each other. But I feel like they are saying more than any words could of expressed.

"I'll talk to you two later, Plutarch and I are going to have a drink." he exclaims.

And with that he walks off. I looked forward to talking to him later. I had so much to tell him. When we reach the training room everyone is already there. This had to be the largest room in all of district 13. It was huge. Some soliders are running laps, others are practicing with fire arms, some are even throwing knives and shootings bows. I see Gale with a large gun in his hands, shooting at a target. Peeta kisses the top of my head, and goes over to run. I immediately head to the bow section. I ignore everyone else in the room as I pull the string back. I breath evenly in and out and concentrate on the center. That's it. I'm about to let it go.

"You don't look like you're dressed for training, Catnip." Gale yells.

I jump and let the arrow go. It doesn't even land on the target. Gale laughs. I tried to be mad, but in the end I laughed too. This felt too much like old times. Everything was different now, nothing would ever be the same. I see Peeta eyeing us. I smile at him to reassure him. He just shakes his head and looks away. I go back to concentrate on hitting the middle of the target. I know Gale is still standing behind me, I feel it.

"I didn't bring much clothing, these were given to me." I say.

I fire the arrow. It hits the target right in the middle. Gale comes up beside me grinning. He stops grinning when he notices my arm. The marks are still there, but faint. That was my fault though, I wasn't putting the medicine on it that they gave me. He touches the marks lightly.

"It's my fault it isn't gone yet. I haven't been putting the medicine on it."

He nods solemnly before walking away. Soon after that lunch is served. A bowl of dark stew, a wheat roll, and an apple. Peeta ends up snagging another apple for me, claiming he "wants his child to grow strong". After lunch I remember I'm suppose to go see Dr. Aurelius today. Peeta walks me to Dr. Aurelius's office in the hospital wing.. Dr. Aurelius smiles when we come in.

"Katniss! I was hoping I'd see you today! Have a seat!" he exclaims.

Peeta kisses me and whispers in my ear.

"I'll be waiting for you."

When Peeta leaves I sit across from Dr. Aurelius.

"How are you, Katniss?" he asks.

There's his first question, and I know they'll be many more.

"Better than I was." I say.

"Did you have any nightmares last night?" he asks.

"No."

Like every time I meet with Dr. Aurelius, I don't want to be here. I feel like my body's here but my mind is not.

"When you do have nightmares, how many are there and how long are they?"

"I have several. One may last the entire night, or it can be many short nightmares all in one night."

"You said on the phone, you hadn't had one in a long time. When did they start reoccurring?"

"When I got here." I say emotionless.

"Do you still have the anxiety and depression?"

"Yes."

"Well, Katniss I think you are fine. You are expected to have trauma. I believe your nerves about your pregnancy must be what's giving you the nightmares again. You just have to stay strong. I sent out for some prenatal vitamins for you, as well as an ultra sound machine to see how the babies doing. I'm sure they will arrive from the capitol in a few days." he says.

Just then Haymitch swings the door open. His eyes are wild. I knew something was wrong. Haymitch never gets like this.

"Katniss, follow me." he says.

My stomach drops. I follow him to the large projector screen, on it was a pretty girl with long blonde hair. Those eyes. I knew those eyes. Those were Snow's eyes. Everyone in all of district 13 are assembled, looking wide eyed at the screen. I grab on to Haymitch's arm so I don't fall over right then and there. Suddenly Peeta is on my other side. I grab onto him with my other arm.

"Well now that everyone is here." the girl says with a grin.

That smile. Even that smile was Snow's

"My name is Cassandra Snow. The great President Snow's granddaughter."

Hate for this girl immediately flows through my body. It must register on my face, because she smiles directly at me. I see Beeta fumbling with wires by the projector. Paylor is standing next to him.

"Might as well give it up Beeta. My signal can't be tracked. But I'll give you a hint, I'm in the greatest city in the world. The Capitol." she says sweetly.

This girl couldn't be very old at all. 17 at the most. Her beauty was one thing I couldn't get over. She was pretty. Too pretty. It wasn't natural. The room she was in didn't give away anything at all. The room was completely white. The door behind her was even white. She looks directly over at Peeta and I. I clutch his arm harder.

"Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Annie, and Beeta. I have a proposition for you all. she says smoothly.

Everyone in the room stares at us.

"I'm proposing at 76th annual Hunger Games."

I swallow the bile that comes up in my throat. My knees begin to shake. Haymitch and Peeta hold me tighter.

"You're competitors have already been reaped." she says with a smile.

That's when the white door behind her opens. Out of the door comes Cato, Clove, Foxface, Rue, Finnick, Mags, Glimmer, Thresh, Marvel, Wiress, Gloss, Cashmere, Chaff and Enobaria. I run out of the room as fast as I can, and never look back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. This week has literally been one of the worst in my life. It's just one thing after another. I've been so upset lately I didn't really have much motivation to write. But I'm trying to get back on track now. As always thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites. **

**Chapter 9 - The Capitol Regained **

My legs kept running until I got all the way outside. I collapsed to my knees in the grass. Only then did I realize it was raining. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked back and forth. Rue. Rue was there. She's been brought back from the dead, and probably been tortured. Loud uncontrollable sobs racked through my body. Poor Mags and Finnick who died protecting me have been tortured too. This is how I repay there ultimate sacrifice. Then Clove and Cato's faces burned there way into my head. They were smiling at the camera. The looks in there eyes were saying they couldn't wait to get there hands on me. On us. That's when I vomited. I vomited until I was left dry heaving. I crawled over to a different spot and laid down. The rain poured over me, soaking me to the bone. But I didn't care. I just wanted to stay here forever. I laid there for a long time until I heard footsteps behind me. It was probably Peeta.

"Gonna just lay here and catch a cold sweetheart?"

I was actually glad they sent Haymitch, and not anyone else. I continued to lay there not responding.

"Let's get you inside, what do you say?"

I sat up with my back still turned to him.

"What did she say when I left?" I ask.

Haymitch responds immediately. He wasn't worried about my feelings. That's why I liked that they sent him out here.

"She said she requires you and Peeta to go back in the arena, and one other person. Who that person is she left up to us. If we don't do as she says she will destroy district 13."

Surprisingly I am emotionless. I must of poured out all the emotion I had earlier. I turn around to face Haymitch.

"Annie can't go." I say immediately.

He nods slowly.

"Johanna wants to go. Beeta wants to go just to see Wiress again. But I don't think that's the best idea. He would get killed instantly, the people of 13 need him here.

"What if we die, Haymitch?"

Haymitch looks me in the eyes.

"We're already creating a plan to break you out again. We wont let you stay longer in the arena than you have too."

"Get all of us out. Or I wont go." I say.

He grins slightly.

"We'll get all of you out this time."

When we got inside Haymitch wrapped his jacket around me. I was expecting Haymitch to take me to the hospital. But he didn't. He lead me straight to my room.

"Get lots of sleep. You have an interview in the capitol tomorrow."

With that he walks away. The Capitol. The place I hate the most. I open the door to my room to find Peeta sitting on the bed. His back is turned away from me. I place my hand lightly on his shoulder. He turns towards me. The look on his face is pure pain. There are tear streaks down his cheeks from where tears have fallen. I hug him. We hug for what seems like hours in silence. He kisses my cheek and continues hugging me.

"They wouldn't let me come find you." he whispers.

"I know."

He gets up and grabs me a dry shirt of his. I strip off my soaking wet clothing and put it on. He pulls the blankets over us and hugs my shivering body.

"This time, I'll protect you. Both of you."

The next morning we are rushed onto the train. We all sit at the breakfast table. Johanna is eagerly shoving food into her mouth. I just pick at my plate. Peeta eats but slowly. Haymitch sits at the head of the table drinking liquor from a wine glass. He clears his throat. 

"Here's the plan. First off eat as much as you all can, you all need as much strength as possible."

After Haymitch says this Peeta nods and takes bigger bites of his food. I continue to stir mine around my plate.

"Here's what I want you to do for the interviews. Katniss and Peeta seem as sad as you possibly can about this. Pull on Panam's heart strings. This will get you sponsors. Johanna I want you to be as confident as you always are. Tell them that you and your friends will come out alive and that you'll do anything to make sure of that."

Johanna smiles as she stabs a sausage link.

"It's always about these two isn't it?"

"Now for your strategy in the games."

He takes a long drink and focuses on me.

"Katniss. I want you to hunt for as long as you're physically able too. But for when you become unable too, I want you to teach Peeta and Johanna about hunting."

I look into Haymitch's eyes then nod slowly.

"Peeta."

Peeta looks at Haymitch intensely.

"Your job is simple. Protect Katniss. That's it."

Peeta nods.

"That's all I was going to do anyway." he says.

"Johanna."

She doesn't look up from her plate.

"Yeah, yeah protect Peeta and Katniss. I got it." she grumbles.

I finally give into my child's hunger and start to eat. Peeta grins at me. After we finish practically everything prepared for us on the table, we are rushed off to our stylists.

Octavia and Flavius cry for a few minutes before they begin. I just hug them until there tears have dried. I lean back and doze in and out of consciousness until there done. When I look at myself in the mirror I realize I'm in the mockingjay dress. I hug my stylists one last time.

"You'll make it out. Even if you don't we will never forget you." they tell me.

I stare out the train window at the capitol until we are forced to get off the train. Much of the capitol had been rebuilt. But not by our forces. Paylor told us before we left much of 13's forces were killed. We were losing our hold of the Capitol. She was gaining the control. Cassandra Snow. Paylor reassured us that she was gathering a large amount of forces to infiltrate. She planned on infiltrating the day we were getting broken out of the arena to distract everyone. My thoughts are interrupted by a peace keeper pushing me towards a room. Unlike before we are not allowed to watch anyone's interviews until tonight. They haul us all of into separate rooms until we are called on stage. Peeta kisses me before being hauled off into his room. I sit in my room for what seems like hours, anxiously awaiting my interview. When I'm finally lead onto stage I take a deep breath, and take my entrance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeey everyone! Sorry this is so late.. Again. I just have school homework every night, family drama, ex boyfriend drama. So yeah that's what I've been dealing with. Anyway I'm trying to get back on track if life would stay out of my way. I know this chapter is really rushed but I want to get to the games. As you can see from the chapter title I made a reference to a Paramore song. Paramore is amazing I love them. Thanks for all the reviews! The last chapter got a bunch! I tried to private message you all to say thanks! Anyway enjoy! **

**Chapter 10 - Let the flames begin.**

Taking the stage was just as terrifying as any other time. The bright lights hit my face as soon as I walked out. I had to admit I was glad to see Caesar again. This time his hair was bright pink. His eye shadow even matched his hair. He clapped as I walked out and helped me into the chair. I tried not to stare out at the huge crowd and looked directly at him. Caesar grins and grips my hand.

"Miss. Katniss Everdeen, I sure can say I never thought I would see you on this stage again. Or should I say Katniss Mellark now?"

I smile as cheerfully as I can manage.

"Yes, it's Katniss Mellark." I say.

"And I must say that dress is as stunning as the first time I saw it." Caesar exclaims.

I nod my head and smile again.

Caesar shakes his head sadly.

"I have to say I was so saddened when I heard you would be going back. Especially now that you are truly pregnant."

The whole audience nodded in agreement, some were even crying softly.

I decide to just nod back. But then I remembered what Haymitch said.

"I thought I was going to be able to live happily from now on, but that's been taken away from me." I say.

I knew my words impact them. The whole crowd went silent. Caesar kisses my hand.

"The best of luck to you girl on fire."

I was lead back to a room that had Haymitch, Peeta, my stylists, Johanna and Effie sitting on the couch. Effie must have just arrived from 13. Peeta outstretches is arms to me and I immediately fall into them. I burry my head in his chest as he whispers.

"Everything will be okay."

No. not this time.

As the interviews came on mostly every single tribute threatened Peeta and I. Even some tributes we didn't do a thing to like Cashmere, Gloss, and Enobaria. Though Enobaria said she also couldn't wait to rip out Johanna's throat too. Johanna laughs at this.

"Try it bitch." she says.

Cato and Cloves interviews are especially terrifying. Cato looks in the camera as he promises to kill Peeta slowly and brutally for deceiving him. Clove smiles devilishly, as she promises to have my blood on her hands for getting her killed. Wiress's interview is next. She looks crazier than ever. Her eyes are wild. She babbles on about many things but she never once threatens us. Rue looks as beautiful as ever. She looks like the girl I sang to her death, but inside those golden brown eyes, something is different. Finnick smooth talked his way through his interview. They even joke about his looks, Finnick smiles the way he always had. But inside his sea green eyes, the same eyes Gannet has, I see war. Finnick tries to say something but his voice comes out in just a whisper. He whispers a word filled with so much pain before the camera's cut out.

"Annie."

I stand up immediately.

"He's still in there!" I exclaim.

Everyone stares at me sadly.

"Finnick! He's still in there!" I say again.

Peeta looks extremely pained. He nods slowly.

"He's just like me. He's been hijacked." he mumbles.

"That means they can all be saved!"

"Katniss listen.." Haymitch says carefully.

Peeta grabs my hand as if he already knows what he's going to say.

"The Capitol wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Whatever they did to them it's much stronger than what they did to Peeta. The Capitol resurrected them, don't forget. They might of even made him say that to make you think Finnick is still in there. I don't want any of you to trust anyone, except each other. Understand?"

"I don't believe it." I say immediately.

"I think Haymitch is right. They want to trick us." Johanna says.

Peeta nods in agreement. I sat back down and stared into space. They have to still be in there. They have to be. Peeta puts his arm around me and squeezes. Haymitch gets up to get another drink.

"Alright, here's the plan. Tomorrow you'll all start training. Except here's the catch everyone's not training together like usual. Probably because the Capitol wants to keep the others state of mind on lock down until the games. I'll train you three together personally. I'll warn you training will be cut shorter than usual. It will only be two days. I don't want you to talk to anybody but each other. Got that? As for the scoring tomorrow do whatever you want for the judges." he says.

Soon after this we are ordered to get some sleep. I feel like my body is present in bed with Peeta, but my mind is not. Peeta knows this and doesn't even bother trying to talk to me. We both hold each other until we fall asleep. The next day Haymitch trains us all day. We're taken to a room with mine, Peeta, and Johanna's name on it. We all re-familiarize ourselves with all the various weapons. Peeta spends lots of his time lifting heavy weaponry to make sure he still has his strength, Johanna spends time working with her weapon an ax, and I shoot the bow. I help them both perfect their snares, and tell them all I know about finding game. Before I know it scoring time starts. We are all ordered to stay in our rooms until asked for. Peeta and Johanna both are called before me, so I am left alone. I decided to shoot some more to keep my mind off things. Next thing I know a peace keeper is calling my name and leading me into a room. Everyone in the room watches me as I enter. I'm immediately drawn over to the paint. I lift up my shirt and dip my finger in the red paint. I turn around to face them as I write on my stomach the word murder. They all gasp with wide eyes, as I stand there and let them take a good look at it. Before I leave I wipe the paint off and curtsey. I'm escorted back to my room and find everyone on the couch again staring at the tv. There is no lower rating than 9. Did the Capitol boost everyone's abilities too? Peeta, Johanna, and I are all given 12's. Let the flames begin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeey guys heeeey! I'm back! And I'm going to try and have more regular updates. So don't give up on me! If you guys haven't heard the first official song for the catching fire soundtrack, it's amazing! I listened to it while I wrote this chapter. It matches up with the feel of this chapter perfectly! It's called "Never let me go" look it up and listen while you read! Oh and there's a lemon in this chapter, but its not a very big one. If you don't like it you can skip it you wont miss anything important! That's all I have to say, here it is! **

**Chapter 11 - The Games. **

The next day passed quickly. When I awoke in my comfortable capitol bed, Peeta was already gone. I throw on some clothes that were laid out on the table for me, and step into the living room. He didn't leave me alone though, of course. Haymitch and Johanna were there with a big breakfast before them. Johanna smirks at me.

"Sleeping beauties finally awake." she says with her mouth full.

"Come eat." Haymitch orders.

I do as he says. In fact, I eat everything on my plate.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask.

For once he isn't drinking alcohol. He takes a sip of orange juice out of his cup.

"He's getting in some extra training." he says quietly.

I stare at him and take a bite of my scrambled eggs.

"Why? We have all day to train." I say.

Haymitch sets his cup down and looks me in the eyes.

"Katniss, there's been a change of plans. You're all going into the games tonight."

I don't remember even leaving the room. All of a sudden I'm running. I have to find Peeta. I finally find the training room with our names on it. When I enter the room I find Peeta throwing knife after knife, sweat dripping down his body, and never once hitting the middle of the target. He growls in frustration and falls to the floor. He puts his face in his hands and rocks back and forth.

"How are you going to keep them alive? You stupid idiot! You cant protect anyone!" He screams.

He continues to rock back and forth with his head in his hands. I wrap my arms around him from behind and kiss every part of him I can reach. His ear, his hair, his neck, his shoulder. I hold him until his body stops shaking. He finally turns around to face me. His eyes are swollen from holding back tears. I caress his face, and place his hand on my stomach.

"Peeta, I know you can protect us, and I will protect you. We'll make it out alive." I say.

Peeta touches his forehead to mine.

"Katniss, you both are the only thing I have, and the only thing I want. You're the only thing I have to live for, and if I can't protect you and you die then I'll get myself k-"

I kiss him to cut him off.

"We will make it out alive all of us, you hear me? We will protect each other and Johanna will help us too."

Peeta grins, that grin that melts my soul.

"As long as we don't piss her off, she'll help us."

I kiss him again and try to think of something else that will make him smile.

"You look cute when you're sweaty." I whisper.

This makes him smile his huge smile.

He kisses me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mellark."

I play with the blonde locks that started to curl against forehead.

"I think we should try to enjoy the remainder of our afternoon." he says.

I stand up and pull him up with me.

"I know where I want to go."

We spend the remainder of our afternoon on the roof. Just like last time. We eat and talk. Peeta sketches a picture of my stomach, and talks to our child for hours. We lay wrapped up in each other and watch the sun start to go down. Normally the sunset would be beautiful, but today it filled me with dread. Without speaking we go back to our room hand in hand. Johanna lays on the couch staring at her ax, Effie and Haymitch are in a heated argument about something.

"Oh! There you two are! Go take a shower before dinner! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie exclaims.

Haymitch gives us a sly smile, before we disappear into our room. As soon as the door shuts, Peeta's kissing me passionately. He slowly backs me into the bathroom. I turn on the shower water. Peeta grins.

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine?"

I laugh and pull his mouth back to mine. I kiss him like I'll never kiss him again. We start slowly removing each others articles of clothing, one by one. Every time a new part of my flesh is exposed to his eyes, he softly caresses it, fueling my fire and sending goose pimples over my entire body. The soothing warm waters pours over us as we make love, the water drowning out all the noise thankfully. We make love slowly, caressing every inch of each others skin like we'd never feel it again. When we're done we wash each others hair and body's until we cant get any cleaner, just to make Effie happy. I put on a nice blue silk top with black dress pants I leave my curling wet hair down. Peeta wears a gray button up and black dress pants. When we emerge from our room, dinner is just being served.

"Just in time." Effie says happily.

Peeta and I sit next to each other, Johanna sits next to Effie then moves next to Haymitch instead.

"I don't want any of that poofy hair in my food." she declares.

"Mannors!" Effie exclaims.

"Are you two done?" Haymitch asks.

When neither of them say anything, he continues.

"I'll be taking you all done separately tonight. Just remember what I've told you. Protect each other, and don't trust anyone else. We will break you all out."

Haymitch makes eye contact with me.

"All of you." he says.

We all eat as much as we can without getting sick. Haymitch presses us to drink as much water as we can too. When that time comes he takes Johanna down first. Peeta and I hold each other. I can't keep the tears away. I cry softly into his shirt.

"When we get to the cornucopia, I'll come to you. Right away." he says.

"Not if it isn't safe." I mumble.

"I don't care if it's not safe."

Minutes later, Haymitch comes for Peeta. We hold each other and kiss each other until Haymitch grabs his arm.

"I'll see you in a minute." he says.

Haymitch and Peeta walk to the elevator together.

"I love you."

He mouths before the elevator goes up. I pace back and forth biting on my nail, more tears flow down my cheeks. Before I know it Haymitch is back. I pratically run into the elevator with him. He wraps his arms around me.

"You'll be alright, I know you will. Peeta and Johanna will protect you. You're still strong no matter what state you're in right now. I know you'll be the ones protecting them." he says.

When the elevator stops I see my stylists. When they see me they start bawling their eyes out.

"Stay alive." Haymitch says before the elevator takes him away.

My stylists come to me and hug me.

"We don't have much time." Octavia says.

They braid my hair back and get me dressed. The clothing is similar to that in the first games. Thick green cargo pants, a black thermal t-shirt, and a black rain coat. When I look down at my coat I see the mocking jay pin.

"We found it in your suit case. It will keep you alive." Flavius says.

I forgot I'd even brought the pin with me. I don't know why I did, but I'm glad.

My stylists hug me one last time before I step into the small elevator that will take me into the arena. I try not to think about what happened to Sinna, as I start slowly going upward. When I reach the surface, I see trees. Tons of them. Just like in my first games. Stacks of supplies are in the middle in the round cornucopia. I look around for Peeta and see he is all the way on the other side.

"I'll be right there." he mouths.

I look around and find Johanna, she's only a couple places to the left of me. I finally tune in to what the voice over the speak is saying.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."


End file.
